


I Found Love in You

by JamieS1025



Series: Welcome to the Circus [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Idiots in Love, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieS1025/pseuds/JamieS1025
Summary: Thank you for all the wonderful comments and kudos. If anyone has any questions or prompts to see in the future, let me know and I will see what I can do.





	I Found Love in You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jordanash857](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordanash857/gifts).



> Thank you for all the wonderful comments and kudos. If anyone has any questions or prompts to see in the future, let me know and I will see what I can do.

For days following the dinner with his Godparents. Viktor felt lighter than he had in years. Yakov and Lilia made an excellent first impression with the troop, and although the couples stoic faces portrayed dislike, both had offered their services to drop by more. Yakov was convinced that he could manage the tigers better and Lilia added that Yura needed more flexibility. Viktor was pretty sure they just found a liking for the smaller Russian man, but if that meant his family would come by more, he didn’t say anything about it.

Viktor could finally say he was happy in life, right up until Yuuri started avoiding him like the plague. At first, he figured the other man just needed space, but then he noticed him practically jump out of the room if Viktor entered after him.

He attempted to consult Phichit on the matter, but the young Thai man held his hands in surrender and responded, _‘I’m not looking to get on his bad side. Sorry Viktor, this is all you.’_ Viktor sighed heavily at the answer, but Phichit just smiled. ‘ _However, after practice, he usually wonders up to the roof for some quiet time. You didn’t hear it from me though._ ’ He was gone after that, but Viktor felt renewed.

Per Phichit’s instruction, Viktor waited patiently for practice that night to finish and then added another ten minutes before he jumped up the stairwell to the roof. The door was heavy and required a gentle shoulder push, but Viktor manages to squeeze out. He scans the roof before him as a gentle breeze passes through, ruffing his silver hair.

“What are you doing here?” A familiar voice questions from above. Viktor spins on his heel, confused, to meet the bored look of Yuuri, sitting with his legs crossed and chin resting in his hand, on the roof of the door exit. “How’d you even know I would be up here?”

Viktor smiles innocently and gives a shrug, but Yuuri doesn’t look convinced. “I think we need to talk,” Viktor starts, earning a deep sigh from Yuuri, “I mean, you’re the one avoiding me, so this is kinda your fault really.”

Yuuri throws him a dirty look but sucks in a deep breathe through his nose, relaxing back with his palms down behind him, head tilted up at the night sky. “I’m staying away from you,” Yuuri states, so low that Viktor struggles to hear the words.

Noticing a few boxes strategically placed around the exit door, Viktor utilizes them to crawl his way up to Yuuri, almost falling in the process. He can see the faint smile tugging at the corner of Yuuri’s lips when he sits down. “I almost die way too much for you,” Viktor huffs, pushing his hair out of his face.

The smile on Yuuri’s lips turns soft. “I’m trying to put space between us. After everything with Todd, I noticed that I’m doing the same thing with you. I say I can’t do this, us, but then the next moment I’m kissing you. It’s not fair to you.”

Silence settles over the two, but it isn’t uncomfortable like Yuuri expects. Viktor moves beside him, laying down on the cool bricks, arms casually crossed behind his head to rest on, eyes watching the stars above.

“When I was younger, my father used to take me down to the station with him almost every day, training for when I grow up, he used to say,” Viktor starts, bitterness dripping off his words, “I never wanted to become a police officer. I never wanted to follow in his footsteps, but my mother used to tell me to grow up and realize that life wasn’t about what we wanted. Choices were for those who didn’t want greatness.”

Yuuri doesn’t know what to say so he remains quiet, allowing the silence to return. The wind rustles around them.

“I failed out of the police academy on purpose and submitted my plays for production. I thought it was what I wanted. A final ‘fuck you’ to my father, but in the end, I was just as unhappy as I was before. So, I just stopped believing that I could be happy.” Viktor’s eyes close and he pulls in a cleansing breath through his nose, releasing it slowly.

Yuuri watches him with a pained expression.

“And then JJ found me drinking my life away, brought me here, and I met you,” he trails off, eyes reopening to search the night sky.

“I guess what I am trying to say is,” Viktor murmurs, head turning to look at Yuuri through silver eyelashes, “I was raised to never _want_ anything. But God as my witness, Yuuri, no one has ever prepared me for how much I want you. I would throw everything away just for a chance to be with you.”

Yuuri can’t help the choked little laugh that escapes his lips, burying his hand in his palms. His hands push up into his hair, grabbing at the black strands, eyes staring at the concrete under him. He doesn’t speak, he can’t, his throat is suddenly unbelievably dry.

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispers, sitting up. He pulls his knees up to his chest, arms draped casually over his knees as he looks out among the lights of the town. “I will not push you into something you do not want, no matter how much I want you, but if there is a chance, I will be patient.”

Tears are staining the concrete below Yuuri, the streaks lining Yuuri’s face glimmer in the moonlight. Yuuri’s lips move, but Viktor cannot hear the words.

“What?”

Yuuri’s head snaps up, chocolate eyes locking on cerulean. “I love you.”

“You… love me?” Viktor asks, suddenly overwhelmed with the possibility.

“Yes,” Yuuri whispers, biting his lower lip nervously.

Viktor simply stares as his brain works to catch up. Yuuri is rubbing the tears from his eyes, readjusting the blue-framed glasses on his face. His eyes meet Viktor’s once more.

“You love me?” Viktor repeats, causing Yuuri to laugh.

“Yes, Viktor, I love you,” he reaffirms, shuffling forward to place a gentle hand on his cheek.

The smile that spreads across Viktor’s face could light the night. He lunges, tackling Yuuri back onto the concrete behind him, arms wrapped around him to break the fall. Yuuri yelps at the sudden moment, but Viktor’s lips silence the cry. Viktor’s joy spreads through him like wildfire, hands cradling Viktor’s face to pull him closer. Their breath mingles together when the kiss breaks, neither willing to put distance between them again.

“You know I love you too, don’t you?” Viktor asks.

Yuuri smiles and places another soft kiss on his lips, murmuring reassurances against them. They remain in each other’s arms for some time sharing tender kisses and soft words, until Yuuri’s back begins to ache and Viktor’s knees feel numb. Reluctantly they pull apart and shuffle to stand. Yuuri grabs onto Viktor as leans a little too far left, legs numb, both laughing.

“We should go back down. You know they are going to start hunting for us soon.”

Viktor brushes Yuuri’s hair back from his eyes, stealing another kiss from his lips. He makes his way off the landing, maneuvering over the boxes, hand held out to escort Yuuri back down to the roof with him. Together they make their way down to the main floor of the Circus, hand in hand.

Commotion can be heard from the dining room and a quick glance of his watch informs Viktor that dinner is being served. No doubt Isabella has fixed another feast as she usually does for a group of hungry circus performers.

Yuuri tugs him by the hand in the direction of the noise, but before they enter, pushes Viktor into a shadowed corner. His back colloids with the wall but is immediately soothed by Yuuri pressing up against him, looking up into his eyes. Warm hand frame his face and soft lips meet his own and Viktor loses the ability to complete formed thoughts other than ‘ _how did I get this lucky_?’ As Yuuri pulls away, face alight with a smile, Viktor is reminded once again how much he loves the man in front of him.

“Are you sure you are ready for this?” he asks, searching Yuuri’s eyes for indecision. To his surprise, he sees nothing but contentment reflecting in those brown depths.    

“I am. Shall we?” He responds, holding out a hand. Viktor grins, intertwining their fingers. He brushes a kiss along his knuckles and motion toward their friends.

“Let’s go.”


End file.
